


Stars

by petals_sunwards



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Coffee, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Kissing, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: To put it simply, there is something that wasn’t there before!





	Stars

You were up late staring at two small sticky notes and trying to come up with a decision regarding the new position which would require moving into the New Avengers Facility from SI.So far your had following items

Pros:

  * Bigger apartment and better pay with fewer temptations to spend it
  * Clear skies, lesser pollution aka brighter stars
  * A chance to be around top-notch technology



Cons:

  * 28 minutes drive to the closest Starbucks
  * Training sessions scheduled at unholy times
  * Being cooped up in the building with an AI that can catch every embarrassing moment of your life on camera



You stared at the list until your roommate scribbled something in Pros section that made a decision for you.

  * **Living on the same campus as BUCKY BARNES**



You had a major crush on one James Buchanan Barnes ever since you had met him at one of the parties. To be honest, you hadn’t talked much with each other on that day, just tipped your glasses and shared judging glances at expense of others. He had a magnetic personality and you were pulled towards him. You wanted to know everything he concealed inside his heart and those blue orbs of his. You had it bad for Bucky Barnes and you were not going to pass up any chance to get closer to him.

The life at the compound was nothing like you imagined. Sure, there were ungodly hours of training and warning alarms blaring at two or three hours interval. But it was laid-back and peaceful than your job at SI. As one of the trainee technician, you didn’t have considerable workload and were free to roam around the facility as you wished. You had tried to abuse that time to stalk Bucky Barnes.  
Steve had picked up on your stalking in approximately three days and caught up to you in a pantry, pissed off and demanding answers. An embarrassing coffee spill and a stuttering confession later, you were introduced to your object of infatuation by his amused best friend. He had practically chewed you for your lack of stealth and inability to lie. For some reasons, he had decided to play a wing-man for you and dumped you on Bucky Barnes to train you in tactics and basic defense. Bucky Barnes was confused because of his strange request. Nevertheless, he had shaken your hand and told you to meet him in the gym after your shift ended.

“I spent a whole evening around BUCKY BARNES today. He shook my hand and he almost picked me up in the gym. You won’t believe how strong he is!” You gazed at stars above as you summarized your day to your friend late that night. You missed sleep-overs with your friends and their warm hugs the most. It was harder than you had anticipated, moving away from them. It was a lot like leaving your family behind.  
Your small balcony had quickly become your favorite place. It reminded you of your childhood home. Away from all noise and pollution. In your time in a city, you had missed stargazing. When you were a child, you were obsessed with stars. You knew all constellations and asterisms by the time you were fourteen and usually spent a lot of time observing them from the rooftop in summers. When you had moved to college, it had become a source of comfort. Looking up and observing those stars made you feel connected to home. It had kept you grounded whenever times got tough. Soon you had started sharing stuff with them, everything ranging from your first fall-out with best friend, your first heartbreak, your first kiss, all of your worries to all of your ambitions. Now that you were away from your friends, you had picked up the habit again.

If you had any suspicions about Steve’s intentions, they had cleared up after the third day of your training session. You were sitting on the extreme end of a couch leaning away from Bucky Barnes.

“Why does Steve think you need a stealth training?”  
“Because I am not skilled at it?” Bucky Barnes raised an elegant eyebrow at the poorly hid snort from a nearby chair occupied by Steve.  
“And a reason Steve cares about it?"   
 _Because I have a crush on you and tried to get hang of your schedule by a pathetic attempt at stalking which was busted by your over-protective friend. And now he is going to use my embarrassment for his own entertainment by exploiting it as much as possible._  
"Because he doesn’t want me captured if they send me on a mission?”  
“She does need a crash course in lying, doesn’t she Steve?” At this Steve lost pretense and burst into laughter.

And thus your training continued. Truth to be told in last three months you were nowhere close to figuring out Bucky Barnes despite meeting him almost daily basis. Sure, now you were an honorary member of the team and was there for all movie nights and the one who did their coffee/food runs but you had yet to find a way to catch Bucky Barnes’s eye.

Your phone-calls with your friends had slowly reduced to once in a fortnight and you were slowly settling in the compound. The team played a large role in the transition, especially Clint, Sam, and Wanda. They had picked up on Steve’s motives and wholeheartedly supported it. But instead of observing how you made a fool of yourself, they tried to set you two up. But you still reverted to your habit of sharing your Bucky-Barnes-Encounters with the night sky. 

“Good Morning”  Sam’s cheerful voice drifted at the gym at 7:30 am

“Morning” you grumbled not looking up from your coffee mug.

“You know once in a while you could wish me a GOOD morning” Sam replied without missing a beat

“Can’t put efforts without caffeine in my system" 

"Tinkerbell is right of course, nothing like coffee to make your mornings good!” Tony Stark shouted from a far corner.

You tried not to stiffen up under Bucky Barnes’ scrutiny. He had picked up on your half-truth and raised an eyebrow, pressing for the answer silently.

“ _Because if it were really a GOOD morning, I would be in my bed, tucked under covers_ ” you answered in a low voice, almost defeated.  
His booming laughter did make the morning a Good one for you.

“Why are you decorating all over the Avengers floor with yellow flowers?” Wanda asked as she walked into the common room.

 _Because yellow color represents hope, happiness, cheerfulness, and fun. Something all Avengers need in their life. Yellow flowers to represent what your friendship means to me and how you all have surrounded me in a warmth. Also, yellow is Bucky Barnes’ favorite color and his spirits lift up a little when he is around yellow.  
_ “Better aesthetic value than half dead plants” you replied without looking up.

“They do look better than creepy vines” Wanda shrugged and sank into a bean bag reading her book.

Bucky just shook his head at Wanda’s acceptance and asked FRIDAY to place a vase of Agrimony, lilies, and lilacs in the gym. Just because others didn’t bother with your half-truths, he wasn’t about to do the same.

He looked across the sunny room and beamed. Yellow did make the floor brighter, or was it your presence in his life?

“But Bucky Barnes said I was getting good at this!” You groaned as you failed at yet another attempt of sneaking up on Steve. 

“Why do you keep calling him Bucky Barnes after six months? You can call him Bucky you know" 

 _Because it rolls off my tongue beautifully. It has a ring to it which makes me want to say it ever and ever without stopping. It also keeps me on my toes, keeping him foreign enough not to get attached. But at the same time, it makes him a familiar persona._  
"Alliteration, it feels like singing” you laughed.

Bucky watched as you chanted his name three times in a sing-song voice. Steve laughed and forgot all about this little tidbit.  But Bucky decided he rather liked the sound of it. He made a point to sign all notes with Bucky Barnes that day onwards, just to repeat your voice in his head whenever he thought about it.

You stifled a yawn as you sipped your third coffee.

“You stayed up late last night again”.

“till 3 am..”  lying to Bucky Barnes was a moot point anyway.

“Why do you stay up late at night??”

 _Because I am quite attached to the night sky and bright stars. I stay up late telling them all about my silly crush on you and how you make butterflies appear in my stomach. I tell them everything I can’t tell you. Like how I want to kiss those plump lips of yours, or how I want to hug you to death._  
“Because I love to”

“Why do you love it?” Bucky pressed when he realized it was the only answer he was going to get.

“Does everything we do need a reason??” you countered.

“No.. But everything YOU do has a reason” he retorted waiting for you to open up.

It was always like this with you. Many trivial things you did, were associated with something you tried to hide from others. Getting answers from you was like finding a missing piece of the puzzle that somehow completed your friendship a little more. The moments like this Bucky treasured the most. Discovering something new about you, something no one else in the team knew, made him feel special.

You studied Bucky Barnes for several moments. Nobody ever pushed you for answers like he did. They listened to your half-truths and smiled as if they understood you completely. But he always caught your lapses, daring you to reveal yourself to him.

“Because… Because I love to read and nights open the biggest book anyone has ever read.. ” you stated evasively, still hoping he would give up figuring you out. But his engrossed expressions compelled you to talk further.

“Long time ago I realized that one can read anything and everything… Not just books or people or faces…One can read anything they want.. ” You glanced at him, afraid he wouldn’t understand.

“And so you read the sky at night??” he prompted.

“yes. I mean no… I try to read stars… Try to decipher the stories they would have shared..” you trailed off.“What do you read in them??” he shifted a little closer, yet again surprised by your unusual answer.

“I read my memories. I place my lost friends in them. I tell them about my sadness… And read their tales of happiness. I see my friends in them… Also, share my secrets… ”  You stopped when you realized you were rambling. You always talked too much when he was around.

A thick silence hung between you and you realized you had to tell him the truth. The truth about what you wished upon the shooting star.  
“Do you know who do you remind me of??” Bucky Barnes arched his eyebrow. It was your cue to continue.

“Sirius. The brightest one.. the luminous one..  the impossible one..” You stopped and turned towards him. You lightly squeezed his hand and whispered, your gaze never leaving the ground.  
 "And it happens to be the one I love the most.“

Bucky’s breathing hitched. An amazing woman he was falling in love with, liked him back. He gently gripped your chin in his thumb and forefinger and lifted it so he could stare into your eyes.

"You love me. Do you really love me?”  he asked, disbelief coloring his voice. Things like these didn’t happen to him. It felt too good to be true. 

You melted into his fingers and leaned in closer. His blue eyes were shining brightly. A combination of hope and doubt clearly visible in them. You liked the way hope danced in his eager touch and decided to get rid of a flicker of doubt lingering in Bucky Barnes’ eyes.

Bucky sucked in an unsteady breath when he realized what you were about to do. His eyes closed on their own accord and he squeezed your hand to tell you he was ready. And time stilled for both you.

Your soft and warm lips crashed against his chapped ones. His thumb traced your jawline and you took it as his assent to deepen the kiss. You shifted a little closer, gripping on his T-shirt like it were your lifeline.  
You had always imagined kissing Bucky Barnes would feel like fireworks going off in your brain but in reality, it was like a raging fire, coursing through your veins and burning you with desire.

You hummed and Bucky’s eyes snapped open. He took in the sight of you clinging to him as if he would disappear in a thin air. He looked at your hands, somehow intertwined together and reassured himself this was not a dream.

“Hey, you” he breathed out as he pulled away from the kiss. “Does this mean I can take you out for a dinner tonight?”

“It’s a date, Bucky Barnes” you whispered in his ear and kissed him again.


End file.
